Single Carrier-Frequency Division Multiple Access (SC-FDMA) is employed as an uplink multiple access scheme in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project Long Term Evolution (3GPP LTE) standard (e.g. release 8 or 9). Introduction of clustered Discrete Fourier Transform-spread-Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing (DFT-s-OFDMA) as an uplink multiple access scheme is under discussion in the 3GPP LTE-Advanced (LTE-A) standard (e.g. release 10) being an evolution of the 3GPP LTE standard. In addition, the 3GPP LTE standard supports uplink transmission through one transmission antenna of a User Equipment (UE), whereas the 3GPP LTE-A standard considers support of uplink transmission through a plurality of transmission antennas of a UE. Uplink/down link transmission in a single carrier band is supported in the 3GPP LTE standard and uplink/downlink transmission according to a technology of providing a broad band by grouping a plurality of carriers (i.e. carrier aggregation) is under discussion in the 3GPP LTE-A standard.
There exists a need for defining additional uplink transmission modes based on an uplink transmission mode defined by the 3GPP LTE standard in a wireless communication system conforming to the 3GPP LTE-A standard. The additional uplink transmission modes may be used in combination with the afore-described uplink multiple access schemes and carrier aggregation.